


The First

by kuropiece



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Jealousy, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuropiece/pseuds/kuropiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a meeting at a florist shop and the new employee, Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akashi passes by the florist shop as he returns from a trip to the cinema with his son, Ayato. There he has an unexpected encounter with the new employee. This is my first series of Akakuro, so I hope you enjoy it! ^^ Rated M, just in case. If there are any grammatical errors or anything, I apologise! >.

“Kuroko-kun, can you please put these flowers outside for display, please?" The owner handed the bluenette a bouquet of white lilies. He headed outside, the large bouquet in hand.

 

“Ayato, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep running and not looking where you're going!" The man with the heterochromatic eyes warned, trying to keep up with the small redhead, who was just too fast for him.

 

“Daddy, daddy, look, I'm just like that really fast plane in that movie we watched! Nyaaaaaaaa!" The young redhead, continued to dart ahead, imitating a plane, when he suddenly collided into a person. He fell on his butt due to the impact.

 

“See? I told you to be careful! Are you alright?" Akashi helped his son up from the ground, brushing off any dirt that he saw visible. He then took notice of the person who Ayato had bumped into. The bluenette was on his knees, picking up the scattered lilies from the ground, one by one. 

 

“Ah, I'm terribly sorry about that. Let me help you with that." The redhead started to pick up the flowers, gathering them up in a bunch, the bluenette doing the same. As soon as he was done, he handed them to the bluenette. 

 

Kuroko looked up, picking up the last flower he spotted. He stood up, meeting those hetrochromatic eyes. Their hands touched a little just then as Kuroko reached for the bunch of flowers in Akashi's hand. They gazed at each other, their hands staying where they were for a moment. Suddenly, Kuroko felt a tug at his apron, so he looked down to meet the same heterochromatic eyes. The red haired boy held out a white lily, with a sad expression etched on his pale face.

 

“Um...I'm sorry for making you drop the flowers..." Ayato said, looking a little teary eyed, his cheeks flushing. Kuroko smiled a little, knowing the boy didn't intend to cause any trouble to him. He got down on eye level with the child. He took a hold of Ayato's hand.

 

“It's okay, it was just an accident." The smaller of the redheads sniffled as Kuroko squeezed his hand. The bluenette took the lily from his hand and stood back up.

 

“Let me pay for those, I will purchase them." Akashi suggested, reaching in his pocket for his wallet.

 

“Oh no, don't worry about that!" Kuroko said, shaking his head. “It's really alright!"

 

“No, no, I insist." Akashi was not going to take no for an answer. After all, he was absolute. Kuroko chuckled a little.

 

“Okay, but allow me to at least wash them. They seem to be a bit dirty." Kuroko complied. Akashi agreed and they went inside, Ayato tagging along behind them, holding his father's hand. 

 

Akashi waited at the counter for Kuroko to come back with the flowers, when he heard his name being called. 

 

“Sei-chan, how are you?" The owner asked, coming to the counter, a gleaming smile on her face. Akashi smiled back as he shook his head.

 

“I'm fine, Iori-san. How about you? You seem to be in a very pleasant mood today." Akashi said, noticing that the brown haired woman was all smiles, more than usual.

 

“It's that noticeable, huh?" She laughed. “Well, my husband said we're going out to dinner today, after a long time." She couldn't stop smiling, which made Akashi smile more too. He was happy for her, knowing that her husband usually had such a busy schedule.

 

“That's good to hear. I'm happy for you. I hope you have a wonderful date." Just then, Kuroko appeared again, with a clean bouquet of white lilies in hand.

 

“Oh, Sei-chan is here to buy flowers for his wife again?" The owner queried, as Kuroko reached the counter. The redhead shook his head, and spoke.

 

“No, we just had a little accident when we passed the shop." He said looking at his son, who was hiding behind him.

 

“Ayato-kun, nice to finally meet you! Sei-chan has been told me so much about you!" Iori greeted the little hetrochromatic boy. Ayato bowed shyly. “Ah, he's so cute!" She said chuckling.

 

“Urm...your flowers..." Kuroko said quietly, as to not to be rude. Akashi turned to look at the bluenette and remembered the reason he was inside the florist for.

 

“Ah! Sorry, how much will it be?" He asked.

 

“¥ 150." He replied. Akashi gave the money, taking the bouquet. “Thank you very much." The bluenette said, bowing down.

 

“Thank you for the lovely flowers." Akashi said, returning the gesture.

 

“I almost forgot to introduce you to him properly! This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He will be working here from here on." The middle aged owner informed. Kuroko bowed again.

 

“Nice to meet you, I'm Akashi Seijuurou. This is my son, Akashi Ayato." The redhead bowed as well. Ayato, still hid behind his father, having always been shy when meeting new people. Kuroko looked at Ayato, noticing his reluctance, he went towards him. He kneeled down so that they were both at eye level. He held out his hand.

 

“Hello, Ayato-kun. Nice to meet you." Hesitantly, the smaller redhead shook Kuroko's hand. Akashi smiled as he watched the two. The bluenette seemed to really know how to treat children.

 

“I'm really sorry about what happened before." The little boy started to get teary eyed again. Kuroko took Ayato's hand and squeezed it.

 

“I know it was an accident, so don't cry, okay?" Kuroko wiped his cheeks, the water just about to escape his red eyes. “Here." Kuroko opened the redhead's hand and placed a daisy on top.

 

“Thank you!" He said, a gleaming smile on his face now. “Daddy, look, look!" Jumping up and down with excitement. Akashi lifted his son up and smiled.

 

“Yes, yes. You love daisies, don't you, Ayato?" The heterochromatic male chuckled lightly. He turned to the bluenette, who was now standing again. “Thank you again." Kuroko bowed once again, a little red forming on his pale cheeks, making sure Akashi couldn't see it.

 

“Well, I should take my leave now. It was nice meeting you, Kuroko-kun. I'll see again, Iori-san." Akashi headed towards the front door, Ayato still in his arms. 

 

“Come again soon, Sei-chan! You too, Ayato-kun!" The owner waved goodbye from the front door as the father and son exited. The son waved back happily, his eyes directed at the bluenette.

 

Kuroko waved back, smiling at the red haired child.

 

“Well then, Kuroko-kun, let's continue putting out the rest of the flowers needed on display." Kuroko nodded and went back inside to get some lavenders and hyacinths.

 

What Kuroko didn't notice was that, when he had gone back inside, a pair of heterochromatic eyes glancing back at his direction.

 

Akashi had noticed that flush on those pale cheeks, despite knowing that the bluenette was trying to hide it. He couldn't help but think it was cute to see him like that. He wondered what other adorable expressions the blue haired male had in store. He didn't exactly understand why but he wanted to know what about Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

“Daddy?" Ayato interrupted his train of thoughts, who had a confused expression plastered on his face. Akashi smiled and shook his head. He started walking, thinking that, if fate allowed it, they would surely meet again soon...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi had his thoughts filled with Kuroko Tetsuya. He wanted to see him again. That's when a certain vanilla scent made his way to him as he about to leave his workplace.

It has been two weeks since their first meeting, and Akashi couldn’t get Kuroko Tetsuya out of his mind. He wanted to see him again, but…how? They weren’t exactly friends as of this moment that they would exchange numbers with each other. All kinds of questions popped up, which the redhead had no answer to.

 

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he collected his belongings, having completed all the necessary paperwork he needed to do. As he headed out of his office, a certain green head was also coming out of his. Midorima Shintarou noticed the heterochromatic male and bowed.

 

“Good work today, Shintarou.” Akashi said, returning the gesture.

 

“You too, Akashi.” Midorima said politely. Just then, he remembered that he needed to discuss some things about the Emperial Hotel with Akashi.

 

“That’s right, before I forget, are you free this weekend? To discuss the issues of the Emperial?” the green eyed male inquired.

 

“Ah, yes, we do need to talk about that situation. I’m free, so let’s meet at the Namikawa Restaurant as usual. Is tomorrow at 3pm alright for you?” The heterochromatic adult affirmed.

 

“That should be fine. I’ll see you there then.” Midorima confirmed. “Anyways, I’m going to take my leave now.” Just as he was about to go ahead, Midorima heard his name being called from the front.

 

Akashi’s eyes widened, as he recognised that familiar vanilla and honey scent – the scent of a certain bluenette. He followed the dark green haired male as the scent was coming from that direction.

 

When he finally reached the front, he saw Kuroko handing over a large bouquet of orange blossoms to Midorima. Midorima looked confused, asking who had sent them.

 

“He said his name was Takao Kazunari-san.” Kuroko reached for his pocket and took out a small piece of paper, giving it to Midorima. “He told me to give this to you as well.”

 

Reading the contents in the note, the usually serious Midorima was showcasing a furious hint of red on his cheeks.

 

_Shin-chan, Happy Anniversary! Hope you had a great day at work! Ah, this is not the actual present though. I’ll give you the real one when you get home, so…come home soon! I’ll be waiting~_

_PS. I love you <3  
Takao_

 

“That idiot! Saying these embarrassing things so easily! If he’s got the time for all this nonsense, then he should go and find a job. That useless idiot!” Akashi chuckled, as he watched his colleague get really flustered as he read the note. Takao Kazunari would often do these things, wanting to show just how much he loved Midorima, even to the public eye.

 

Just then, the green eyed male realised exactly where he was and became silent. He tried to fix his tie, as to pretend that nothing happened, though all the employees already knew. He cleared his throat, heading to the exit, still blushing furiously.

 

“I will take my leave also. Then.” Kuroko bowed and headed for the exit too.

 

“Me too.” Akashi also left, following behind the bluenette.

 

“I have to go this way, so…goodbye.” A hint of red was clearly visible on his pale cheeks as Kuroko bid the heterochromatic male adieu.

 

“I have to as well.” Akashi stated, as his car was in that direction. They both walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Akashi, wanting to break the silence, spoke.

 

“So, Kuroko-san, how has your job at Iori-san’s going?” He asked. Kuroko was slightly taken aback by the sudden question, but he answered.

 

“It’s going quite well, I have to make sure to keep the flowers in good condition; to make sure they get enough sunlight, the right nutrients and such. It’s actually really enjoyable.” The bluenette replied, smiling.

 

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad that you’re liking it there.” Akashi smiled, turning to Kuroko. That surprised Kuroko; he didn’t know he could smile like that. He felt his cheeks burning up, and quickly turned away before Akashi noticed. But it was too late because Akashi had seen it. He smirked, enjoying the fact that he could make the bluenette blush so easily. 

 

Akashi spotted his car and pressed the button to unlock it. He opened the door and placed his bag and coat at the back seat. He noticed that it was getting quite dark now; he felt that if he left the blue haired male on his own, it would be dangerous. He didn’t fully understand yet as to why he wanted to protect the shorter male, but he felt as if he would regret it if he let Kuroko go right now.

 

“Will you allow me to drop you off at the shop?” Akashi asked.

 

“No, it’s alright. I should be fine, but thank you for the offer.” Kuroko refused, feeling hesitant to comply.

 

“Please, I insist. It’s getting pretty dark now, I can’t just leave you like that.” Akashi said, wanting to stay with Kuroko for a little longer. Kuroko blushed again, and complied. Akashi allowed the bluenette inside, opening the front door. Kuroko got inside and thanked the redhead. Akashi closed the door and went round to the driver’s seat. He turned the engine on, carefully turned the steering wheel and stepped on the accelerator, leaving the gap he had parked his car in. 

 

Akashi turned the steering wheel to the right manoeuvring the car around the bend, and continued driving straight, until he had to turn again. He kept on glancing at the blue haired male, making sure that he was alright and noticed that he seemed to be really conscious of him. He smirked and continued driving until they had finally reached the shop. The lights were still on inside, which probably meant that Iori-san was still inside.

 

Akashi stopped the car and let Kuroko step out of the passenger seat. He looked at Akashi.

 

“Urm…thank you, for dropping me off. Then.” Kuroko said. Akashi smiled. Kuroko headed back inside the florist, closing the door behind him as he got in. Akashi turned the ignition and was just about the leave, when a sudden crash resounded from the shop. 

 

 _An intruder?_ He thought, an expression of worry etched on his face. He unfastened his seatbelt and stepped out of his car, rushing to the flower shop. When he got inside though, he saw that there was nothing to be worried about. Remains of a flower pot were scattered on the floor. The bluenette was there picking up the broken pieces, the shop owner giving a helping hand. The middle aged female took notice of Akashi and was surprised.

 

“Ara, Sei-chan, what happened? Is everything alright?” Iori-san asked, a worried expression on her face. Akashi let out a sigh of relief; he quickly jumped to conclusions there. He chuckled, thinking about how silly it was of him to be so worried. The brown haired woman just looked at him confused as to what was so funny. The blue eyed male did the same.

 

“Sorry about that. I heard a noise from outside, and just came to check if you were okay.” The redhead was looking at Kuroko when he said this. Kuroko, surprised, looked down on the floor, a hint of red evident on his pale cheeks. This didn’t go unnoticed by Iori-san, who just smiled, having figured out what was going on. Of course, this wouldn’t go unnoticed by Akashi, who in return smirked at this. Sensing the tension between them, Iori-san spoke up.

 

“Kuroko-kun, why don’t you escort Sei-chan back to his car?” She suggested, smiling widely. Kuroko was about to protest, but she stopped him. “I’ll be fine, I’ve almost finished anyways.” The brunette insisted. Kuroko nodded and walked out of the shop with Akashi after taking his apron off.

 

The shop owner picked up the last of the remains, putting them in the plastic bag and threw it away. She washed her hands in the sink, rubbing off the soil thoroughly. After wiping her hands on the hand towel, she removed her apron and started to get ready to leave. 

 

She smiled to herself as she thought about the two men that were outside the shop. It was so clear that Akashi had taken a liking to the new employee, seeing as how worried he looked when he entered the shop a few moments earlier. She knew how much the heterochromatic eyed male had been grieving for his late wife when she passed away in a car accident 5 years ago. She was happy for him.

 

Through the shop window, she could see Kuroko and Akashi conversing with each other. She thought of how fitting they looked next to each other. Iori-san hoped that they would continue to encounter each other more in the future, seeing how happy Akashi looked. The bluenette looked happy too, she could see that. Maybe if she pushed them in the right direction, they would see each other more. As she pondered on this, Kuroko came back inside. 

 

“Are you leaving now?” He asked, noticing that Iori-san had her coat on. She nodded. “Alright, I’ll lock up once I’m done. Good work today.” The blue haired male bowed and smiled as the brown haired female exited the shop. He blushed as he thought about Akashi. He wanted to see him again. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, the bluenette collected his belongings and put his coat on as he exited the shop as well, locking the door securely. He put his hands in his pockets, the night wind blowing strongly on him. It was get dark so quickly now, since winter had started. The street lamps guided him as he headed home. His thoughts went back to the redhead again. If fate allowed it, they would certainly meet again. 

✄-✄-✄

 

“I’m home.” The dark green haired adult called, entering the apartment. He took his shoes off and went into the living room. He couldn’t see a thing at all. 

 

 _Why are the lights off?_ He thought as he switched them back on. Suddenly, he was tackled hardly resulting him to fall on the floor with a loud thud. 

 

“Ow…” Rubbing the back of his head, he looked to the culprit. It was Takao. He always does the most ridiculous things. “Takao! Get off me, you idiot!” Midorima yelled as he sat up.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Shin-chan! Hehe.” The male with the jet black haired said, a gleaming smile on his face. Midorima turned away, blushing furiously. 

 

“H-Happy, Anniversary.” It was difficult not to notice that tint of red that was showcasing on his lover’s face. He could be such a tsundere at times, it was so cute. 

 

“You’re so cute, Shin-chan! Come on, don’t look away~ I want to see your face.” Takao chuckled as he pulled his lover’s face so that they faced each other. Midorima’s face was as red as a tomato. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. The green haired male kissed back, only more fiercely. He then flipped over, pinning Takao on the ground as he deepened their kiss further. Breaking away from the kiss, Midorima looked at his lover, who was blushing now. 

 

“Shin-chan, I love you.” Takao said smiling, making Midorima blush even more than he was. He couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up and lifted his the black haired male from the floor. “Shin-chan?” He looked at the moss haired, an expression of longing etched on his face. Midorima carried him to their room, placing him on the bed.

 

He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, discarding it on the floor. “It’s a good thing you’ve got a day off tomorrow. I won't be going easy on you today.” He unravelled the white bandaging off his fingers and crawled onto the bed. Licking his lips, Midorima made contact with his lover’s lips again. Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima’s neck and deepened their kiss. 

 

“I love you, Takao.” Midorima whispered softly in Takao’s ear and embraced the black haired male tightly. 

 

“I love you too, Shin-chan.” Takao said softly in Midorima’s ear, kissing the side his green head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to think of a way to make them meet again, but I hope this was fitting! I also added a little Midotaka scene since I couldn't just leave it at the note and bouquet. I hope you like it :D Thank you for reading and all the kudos <3


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm really sorry for such a late update! :;(∩´﹏`∩);: School work was just piling up for me, and then there were the exams ;u; I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness! It was difficult to write this one because my brain refused to work ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ So I really hope you like this, guys!

Takao slid his arm across the large double bed and noticed that there was nothing on the other side. Midorima was gone. The black haired male sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 7am. What was his lover doing so early in the morning? He was told that he only had the meeting with Akashi in the afternoon. 

  
  
That's when he heard a noise from the kitchen. He removed the bed sheet off of him and got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen.

  
  
Midorima was making coffee for himself at the counter. He was dressed in his work attire; a black silk suit, with a white shirt and red tie around his collar. He had gotten an early call from one of his clients, one that had yet to sign with Akashi & Co.; Akashi needed him for the renovation of the Emperial Hotel and so Midorima had no choice but to go. As much as he wanted to spend more time with Takao, he couldn't. However, he vowed to himself that he would make up for the time they missed once he's back home.

  
  
Suddenly, he felt two arms snake around his waist. He blushed, knowing that it was his lover.

  
  
"Good morning, Shin-chan. ~" The black haired male chimed as he placed a small kiss on his lover's cheek. Takao still sounded tired because his voice was a little hoarse. The green haired male removed his lover's arms and turned around, a smile on his face. He blushed as Takao wrapped his arms around him once again, refusing to let him go. Midorima playfully karate chopped his head, making Takao cry out in pain, to which he chuckled at.

  
  
"I have to go visit a client for a little while. I'll be back before 5pm since I have that meeting with Akashi at 3pm. Let's go out for dinner today, hm? Any place you want." Midorima said in an apologetic tone. Takao smiled faintly; he was disappointed that Midorima had to go again as he wanted to spend more time with him, but he knew he had to go. Takao nodded and kissed Midorima lightly on the lips, to which the green haired returned.

 

"I'm gonna go take a shower now. I'll see you in the afternoon then. Bye bye." Midorima nodded and went back to his coffee. He stirred the drink, making sure all the sugar had dissolved and started to drink it whilst leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

Once he had finished he placed the cup in the sink and washed it. He glanced at the clock behind him and decided that it was time he left, or else he would be late. It was an hour long journey after all. The client was at Chiba.

  
  
He walked back to the living room and towards the doorway. After he had worn his shoes, he unlocked the door and headed out. 

  
  
This was going to be a long day, he thought as he stepped inside his car.

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

  
  
Kuroko unlocked the door of the florist shop and entered inside, turning the sign so that it read "Open". He put his apron on and started to get to work. Iori-san had told him that she'd be a little late so he had to tend to the customers until she came.

  
  
Since there were no customers yet, he decided to tend to the flowers at the back, making sure they got enough water and sunlight.

  
  
Just then, he heard a ring at the door, alerting him that he had a customer. He rushed back to the front and greet the customer.

  
  
When he saw who the customer was, he smiled.

  
  
"Ah, Kaito-san, what brings you here today?" Kuroko asked. "If you're looking for Iori-san, she's not here yet."

  
  
"Ah yes, I know that. That's why, I came here at this time. Kuroko-kun, I need your help. I don't really know that much about flowers, so do you know what would be best to give Iori?" Kaito-san enquired, scratching the back of his head.

  
  
"Is this for Iori-san's birthday?" Kuroko asked, with a knowing smile on his face. The latter only nodded, a hint of red visible on his cheeks. Kuroko just chuckled at that.

  
  
"Hm... I think that orchids would be best for her. We have some here." He gestured to his right. "Choose whichever colour you want."

  
  
"Then can you pack those red ones for me, please?" The brown haired male asked.

  
  
"Sure, just wait at the counter. I'll be just a moment." Kuroko informed whilst starting to bind the flowers together.

  
  
As soon as he finished the bouquet, he headed back to the counter and passed them to Kaito-san. "That's ¥270, please."

  
  
"Kuroko-kun, can I ask you to keep this from Iori, please?" The brown haired adult pleaded, handing over the money. 

  
  
"You have my word." The bluenette replied, smiling faintly.

  
  
"Thank you!" The latter said, relieved. With that, he bid Kuroko goodbye and left the shop.

 

Kuroko decided to go back to tending the flowers, until he heard the phone ring.

  
  
"Hello? Furikawa Florist." Kuroko answered when he picked it up. "Yes, how many?" He asked as he wrote on his notepad. "Namikawa Restaurant, okay. Thank you for ordering!" As soon as he disconnected the call, he began to gather bouquets of lilies and heads for the delivery car after informing Iori-san of the order.

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

 

"Daddy, can we go to the park today? We haven't gone together since so long! Can we? Please?" Ayato pleaded, elongating the last word whilst giving his father the puppy dog eyes. 

  
  
Akashi could tell that his son wanted to spend more time with him since he had been especially busy with the renovation of the Emperial Hotel, but today he couldn't. He sighed.

  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayato, but I have a meeting in a few hours. I promise I'll take you next time, okay?" Akashi replied. He could see the disappointment on his son's face and felt helpless. He didn't like to keep postponing his plans with Ayato but he had no choice right now.

  
  
"Okay..." The younger redhead said, looking down. Akashi felt really angry at himself. He must have thought that Ayato thinks of him as a bad father for spending such little time with him.

  
  
"I tell you what. Why don't we call Ritsu over today? You haven't played with him for long, have you?" Akashi suggested. Ayato's eyes lit up at this.

  
  
"Really?" Ayato looked expectantly. Akashi nodded, giving a faint smile. "I'll call him right now!" The younger redhead bolted for the phone and dialled in Ritsu's house number.

  
  
"Daddy, can he come over now?" Ayato asked from across the room.

  
  
"Of course." Akashi replied as he took a sip of tea. Ayato rushed back to the table, a gleaming smile on his face.

  
  
"He said he'll be here in about 20 minutes!" Ayato beamed, to which Akashi just chuckled.

  
  
He decided to give Momoi a call as well so that she could keep the two kids company.

  
  
At 2:19pm, Ritsu arrived at the Akashi household, and just five minutes later, Momoi followed after. Ayato lead Ritsu to his room to play whilst Momoi talked to Akashi.

  
  
"Sei-chan, I know that this is a big project for you and your company, but you need to leave some time for Ayato-kun. He might accept the fact that you can't give him your time right now, but you know that he feels slightly neglected, right?" The pink haired adult reprimanded the other.

  
  
"I know, Satsuki, I can see the disappointment on his face whenever I cancel on our plans, but I will make it up to him soon, I promise." The heterochromatic male affirmed. Momoi only sighed at this. "Anyway, I should leave now. I have to meet Shintarou in 30 minutes." Akashi bowed before heading out to his car.

  
  
"It's time you find someone for yourself, Sei-chan." Momoi said as she watched the redhead leave.

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

 

"Ano, I've got the order of lilies. Where would you like me to put them?" The bluenette asked the receptionist. 

  
  
"Ah, Shinya! Can you come over here and help this sir get the flowers, please?" A tall blonde haired male made his way to the reception and bowed in greeting.

  
  
"They're this way." Kuroko led the way, exiting the restaurant to where the car was parked. When he reaches it. He opens the trunk and allows the worker to take some of the batches and then follows after.

  
  
In a matter of minutes, they managed to move the bouquets inside. Kuroko bowed goodbye and headed back outside when he bumped into a solid figure, making him falling backwards. 

  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" The other voice apologised. Somehow, it sounded familiar to Kuroko. He looked up as a hand extended out to him. It was Akashi Seijuurou. The redhead realised who it was and smiled.

 

“Kuroko-kun, what a surprise. What are you doing here?” Kuroko reached out and accepted the hand, which was quite warm, he had to say.

 

“Akashi-san. It is indeed. I was asked to make a delivery.” Kuroko answered with a small smile on his face. “What about you?”

 

“Please, don’t need to be so formal. Akashi is fine with me. I have to meeting with a colleague here.” Akashi answered, returning the smile. This was certainly a coincidence, seeing the bluenette again. But, he was happy. He had wanted to meet him anyway. Maybe this time, he could ask if they could meet some other time again. Yes, he was going to do just that.

 

“Ah, I see. Well-“ Just then a ringtone interrupted them. Kuroko reached inside his pocket and received the call. “Iori-san? Yes, I’m on my way back now. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Yes, see you then.” He disconnected the call and looked back at Akashi. “Well, I should head back now. I-It was nice seeing you again, Akashi-kun. Goodbye.” The blue haired adult bowed, a hint of red on his pale cheeks. He turned around and started for the exit.

 

“Ah! Kuroko-kun, wait a second!” Akashi called out, making the latter stop in his tracks and turn back to face him. “I’d like for us to meet again. Is it possible if we could exchange numbers?” The heterochromatic male asked, hopeful. The blush of red that became just a little more visible on those pale cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Akashi; this made him smile even more. He walked over to the bluenette, taking out his phone, Kuroko doing the same. Once they’d both exchanged their numbers, Kuroko bid Akashi goodbye again, avoiding eye contact.

 

He exited the restaurant and quickly made his way back inside the car. He placed his hand on his chest; he could feel his heart beating fast. Even though they had only met a few times coincidentally, he knew he had fallen for the redhead. This was the first time he felt this way for an individual, so he didn’t really know what to do. He just knew that he would like to see the latter again, so that he could find out more about him. He shook his thoughts of Akashi aside and decided to drive back to the shop, Iori-san must be wondering why he was taking so long.

 

Akashi watched as the blue haired male left and couldn’t help smiling despite how out of character he must have looked. He was going to be able to meet the bluenette again – he was happy. He found it so cute when Kuroko blushed; he wondered what other expressions he could make and that made him more excited to see him. He chuckled as he thought how love sick he sounded, but he didn’t care honestly. This is the first time since six years he has felt this way again, and this made him hold onto the hope that Kuroko could be the one, as cheesy as it sounded. He checked his wrist watch whilst smiling to himself and saw that it was already past three o’clock, so he pushed any thoughts of the bluenette aside (or rather, tried to), and headed further inside the restaurant to the table he had reserved for himself and Midorima.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologise for the late update and hope this chapter was alright for all of you! (≧∇≦)/


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall blonde male is insistent on working at Iori-san's florist. The title is self explanatory though xD

When Kuroko finally got back to the shop, he found Iori-san arguing with a tall, blonde male. Iori noticed that the bluenette was back and spoke up.

  
  
"Ah, Kuroko-kun. You're back. Did the delivery go well?" She asked with a smile.

  
  
"Yes, it did. But..." Kuroko glanced at the blonde with a questioning look. "...who is this, Iori-san?"

  
  
"This is Kise-kun. He says he wants to work here. I don't know why, but he's very persistent." Iori-san laughed lightly.

  
  
"Well, I guess we could use the extra hand around here. I'm sure it's no harm if we let him work here. We could be able to attract more customers this way too, especially female customers. Since Kise-kun is handsome." Kuroko stated as a matter of fact. 

  
  
Iori sighed and glanced towards Kise, who had a pleading look on his face, and the back at Kuroko. "I guess you're right. It could be good for business." She turned her attention to Kise again. "You can start working here from Monday; we'll be closing soon today and we're closed on Sundays." The brown haired florist instructed him.

  
  
"Please take care of me." Kise beamed excitedly as he bowed a full 90 **°**. 

  
  
"Yes, yes." Iori replied, chuckling. "Well, I think it's time we start closing the store."

  
  
"I'll close it before I leave. You can go ahead and leave first, Iori-san." Kuroko said smiling faintly.

  
  
"I'll leave it to you then. Thank you, Kuroko-kun. Take care." With that, Iori-san headed to the back of the store, leaving Kise and Kuroko alone.

  
  
"Thank you so much, Kurokocchi! I won't let you down! Please take care of me!" The blonde said, tightly grasping Kuroko's hands and shaking them.

  
  
_'-cchi?'_ Kuroko thought, confused by the new nickname he had gained from the blonde. He shook his thoughts aside though as he was beginning lose feeling in his hands with Kise's killer grip.

  
  
"Ano, Kise-kun, do you think you could let go of my hands now?" Kise noticed how white the bluenette's hands had become and quickly released his grip on them.

  
  
"Ahhh, sorry, Kurokocchi! Hehe..." The blonde male replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, are you sure there's nothing I can do to help right now?" He asked, hopeful.

  
  
When Kuroko nodded, he sighed. "Okay then, I'll see you on Monday. Bye bye!" He waved as he exited the store.

  
  
Kuroko wondered as to why Kise would want to work at a small florist, when he could easily pass as a super model. He subsided those thoughts though, believing it to be pointless in thinking too much of it. He walked to the door and turned the sign so that it said "Closed" and headed to the back of the store as well, to grab his belongings.

  
  
✄-✄-✄

 

  
"I'm home." The red haired male said as he entered the household.

  
  
"Welcome back, Sei-chan. How was the meeting?" Momoi asked as she stood up from the sofa.

  
  
"It went well, just as I planned it would be. We're set to start the renovation the week after next." The heterochromatic male answered. He looked around the lounge and noticed there was no sign of the younger red head or his friend. 

  
  
"If you're wondering about Ayato and Ritsu, Ayato is asleep in his bedroom and Ritsu went home already. They moved around a lot today." The pink haired female stated as she chuckled.

  
  
"That's good to hear." The red head said chuckling as well.

  
  
It was then that Momoi noticed something different about Akashi. He appeared to be in a really good mood. Something else must have happened when he was still out for his meeting.

  
  
"Er...Sei-chan? Did something else good happen as well? You know, other than the renovation that is." Momoi inquired, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Akashi looked surprised at the sudden question. He then smiled; Momoi had always been observant. 

  
  
"Possibly, but I will tell you later." Momoi was taken aback slightly, she wondered what happened that made him give her that genuine smile. She'd have to wait though, and trust that Akashi will reveal it to her soon enough.

  
  
"Okay. You better tell me though! It's a promise, Sei-chan!" Momoi stressed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go home now. It was good to see you and Ayato again!" Momoi said before heading towards the front door of the house.

  
  
"Satsuki, why don't you stay for dinner?" Akashi asked, wanting to thank her.

  
  
"Ah, sorry, I can't today Sei-chan. I've got quite a bit of paperwork to finish at home. Maybe another time!"

  
  
"Oh no, it's alright. Sorry for asking you to come today, when you had so much to do. I gave Tanaka-san a day off today, so I had no one else to turn to." Akashi looked at her apologetically.

  
  
"Don't worry about it! Tanaka-san deserves a break once in a while. Plus, I'm always up for helping Sei-chan." She replied beaming.

  
  
"Thank you. Take care on your way home." 

  
  
"Bye bye!" With that, she left the Akashi household.

  
  
"Daddy?" A small voice called from behind him. It was Ayato. Once he was in arms reach, Akashi lifted the younger red head up in his arms and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

  
  
"Did you have fun today with Ritsu and Satsuki?" The older red head asked, smiling.

  
  
"Yes! Sa-chan took us to the park, and then after that she even gave us ice cream! You should've come with us, Daddy! It was so much fun." Ayato said a little too fast due his excitement.

  
  
"I'm glad that you got to go in the end. I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you today, but I promise I will make up for it, okay?" Akashi ensured.

  
  
"It's okay, I know that Daddy has a big project coming up so you'd be busy with that for a while. Gambatte!" Ayato smiled, returning the kiss Akashi gave him.

  
  
"Anyway, it's almost time to eat. What do you want to have for dinner today?" 

  
  
"Rose pasta! Rose pasta!" Ayato chanted excitedly.

  
  
"Okay, Ayato's favourite, rose pasta it is. Will you help daddy make it?" Ayato just nodded at that. "Alright, let's go to the kitchen then, shall we?" 

  
  
"Mm!"

  
  
✄-✄-✄

  
  
Kuroko opened the door to his apartment and took off his shoes. He placed hid keys on the table top near the doorway and stepped further into his home. Only to find the kitchen occupied by a tall red haired male.

  
  
"Kagami-kun, I thought you said you'd be late." The bluenette said surprised.

  
  
"Yeah, well, I managed to finish early with Kiyoshi-senpai's help." Kagami answered, scratching the back of his head. "More importantly, Kuroko, why do you have hardly any food in your house? I had to go out to get more. Are you even eating properly whilst I'm not here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Kuroko.

  
  
"I am. I just don't eat as much as you do, Kagami-kun." Kuroko remarked.

  
  
"So in other words, all you've had today is the apple from this morning." Kagami sighed. His best friend had always been like this; eating so little, making other things his priority. "Sit down, I've made rice and curry." Kagami commanded.

  
  
Kuroko complied and sat down on the sofa, grabbing the remote control. He switched it on and flicked through the channels, finding nothing interesting.

  
  
Just then, Kagami entered the room with two plates in his hands. He placed them on the table and seated down on the sofa, next to Kuroko. They both started to dig into their food as they watched TV.

  
  
"This is really delicious, Kagami-kun." Kuroko commented, smiling. 

  
  
"Okay, spit it out. What happened? Is it something related to that Akashi guy you told me about?" Kagami asked, noticing how the bluenette's smile seemed brighter than usual. Seeing as how Kuroko's eyes widened at the mention of Akashi, he guessed it must be about him. 

  
  
Kuroko decided to tell everything that happened at the restaurant to Kagami, seeing no point in hiding it from the red head as he would find out either way.

  
  
"Wow that was quick. Way to go, Kuroko!" Kagami praised him, slapping his back. Kuroko rubbed his back in response, feeling pain. "So, when do you plan to message him?" He asked, smiling widely.

  
  
"Eh? Erm...I haven't really thought about that actually." Kuroko answered quietly.

  
  
"So that basically means never." Kagami sighed, the bluenette had always been hopeless in these kind of situations. Then, an idea hit; a great idea. "Hey, Kuroko, can I borrow your phone for a second?"

  
  
"Sure. Is it something about work?" Kuroko questioned, reaching for his back pocket and passing his phone over.

  
  
"Yeah..." The red head replied, concentrating on searching for a certain contact. After a few seconds of scrolling he found it. The contact named "Akashi-kun". He smirked as he tapped on the phone icon next to the contact name. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for a response. It was only after two rings that there was response.

  
  
"Hello? ...Kuroko-kun? This is a surprise. What is it?" Akashi said, though it was hard to tell if he was indeed surprised as his voice was quite calm.

  
  
"Hello, this is Kuroko's friend, Kagami. This is Akashi, right?" 

  
  
"Yes. What business do you have with me?" Kagami could almost hear the disappointment, maybe even a little annoyance in Akashi's voice for the fact that he wasn't Kuroko.

  
  
"Since Kuroko is too scared to ask you, I'll ask you. Ar-"

  
  
"Kagami-kun! What are you doing? Give it back!" Akashi heard Kuroko shout, he seemed to be struggling to get his phone back from his friend.

  
  
"Fine, then you ask him." Kagami put the phone to the bluenette's ear.

  
  
"H-hello? Akashi-kun, I'm so sorry about Kagami-kun." Kuroko apologised.

  
  
"It's alright. Now, what is it that you want to ask me?" Akashi asked.

  
  
"Erm...I..." Kuroko glanced at the Kagami. The red head waved his hands as if trying to say 'Just ask him out already!'. "Are you free this coming Tuesday?" He asked. When he didn't hear a response, he frowned a little. Of course, he wouldn't be; he was probably busy.

  
  
"Are you asking me on a date, Kuroko-kun?" Akashi asked, surprise hinted in his question.

  
  
"Ano, it's okay if you're not, you must he busy. Forget I as-" Kuroko spoke a little too hastily.

  
  
"Yes." 

  
  
"Eh?" Kuroko was confused.

  
  
"Yes, I'll go on a date with you. However, is it alright if Ayato joins us as well?" 

  
  
"It's fine with me." Kuroko smiled, he felt sort of relieved; maybe with Ayato present, he won't feel so nervous. 

  
  
"Where do you want to meet then?" The heterochromatic male asked.

  
  
"Oh, I-um, actually didn't think about that…" Kuroko answered, chuckling nervously.

  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, would like to have dinner at my house?" He said chuckling at Kuroko's stuttering.

  
  
"Yes! Yes! He'll be there!" Kagami yelled through the phone. 

  
  
"Alright. It's decided then. The driver will come pick you up from your house. Just text me your address." Kuroko was surprised how calm Akashi was even though he had called just called him at his house. 

  
  
"O-okay. I'll see you then." 

  
  
"We will. Goodnight." You could almost hear the smile through the call, it was strange. 

  
  
"Um, yes, goodnight." Kuroko replied, a tint of red displaying on his cheeks. He then disconnected the phone, turning to the taller red head.

  
  
"You're welcome!" Kagami had the nerve to laugh at this. 

  
  
"Kagami-kun, why did you do that?"

  
  
"I had to. Otherwise you would've done nothing." Kagami remarked. Kuroko knew he was probably right, he wasn't one to initiate conversation with others, especially if it was on the topic of dating. "Didn't it all work out fine though? He even invited you to his house! Cheer up, Kuroko! If you want, I'll help you out, I've got a week off anyway." Kagami suggested, cheerfully patting Kuroko on the back again.

  
  
"Kagami-kun, that hurts." The bluenette complained, rubbing his back trying to soothe the pain.

  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Kagami laughed nervously. He took the plates back to the kitchen and washed them, though Kuroko insisted on helping.

  
  
Once they had finished cleaning up, they both walked towards the door. 

  
  
"I'll see you again later! Ja." Kagami held out his fist, Kuroko did the same as they bumped their fists like they always did. "Don't be so nervous about the date. It will be fine. I'm sure of it." The red haired male reassured Kuroko, seeing the anxious expression plastered on his face. Kuroko smiled faintly in response. He decided he was going to trust his best friend and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Managed to make a long chapter ;w; It's Halloween today so, Happy Halloween to everyone! :D Thank you all the kudos, it's very much appreciated! :D


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things that happened before the date. A little of Kise's motive reveeled?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the worst at updating, I'm sorry ;____;  
> I hope this chapter makes up for it, since I still have writer's block, kill me.  
> The next chaoter will be the date :), this is sorta filler /gets tomatoes chucked at/  
> But thank you for all the kudos /cries/

The constant ringing resounded in Kuroko's room. Kuroko sleepily stretched his left arm out and tried to find the off button stop the pestering alarm clock from ringing again. After a good few seconds of roaming his hands, he discovered the button and immediately pressed it. He removed the bedsheet, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He glanced at his black digital clock and saw that it was 7:03am. Less than an hour left until he had to get to work.

 

Not wasting any more time, he headed to the bathroom and grabbed his light blue toothbrush, applying a small amount of toothpaste before brushing his teeth thoroughly. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes with the back of his left hand, finally noticing the horrendous bed hair in the mirror reflection. Whilst still brushing with one hand, he tried to flatten his blue hair, but it was really no use. He decided to leave his birds nest be until he had his shower. A full two minutes had passed and he stepped into the shower, having removed his sleep wear.

 

It took around ten minutes when the bluenette opened the white bathroom door, a towel swung over his head. He scrubbed his wet hair as he walked over to the bedside table and picked up his smartphone, checking if he had any messages. It didn't appear so, although he did have a miss call from Iori-san. Wondering what she called for, he clicked on the contact and pressed the phone to his ear. After three rings, her voice was heard.

 

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, I called you earlier but you didn't answer. I was just about to try again." Iori-san said.

 

"Sorry, I was in the shower. What was it that you called for, Iori-san?" Kuroko replied.

 

"I just called to tell you that I will be slightly late, so please attend to the shop and help Kise-kun in working." She said with an apologetic tone.

 

"Alright, don't worry, I will do so." Kuroko simply stated, with a small smile on his face.

 

"Oh, thank you, Kuroko-kun! It's just that I'm in Akita at the moment, collecting a new batch of Amaryllis. I will be in Kyoto by afternoon."

 

"It's no problem at all. Kise-kun and I will be able to work fine until you're back. Be careful on your way back." Kuroko answered.

 

"That's great! Thank you, dear. I will see you both when I'm back. Ja." Iori responded before disconnecting the call. Kuroko placed his phone in the pocket of his black trousers and headed to the kitchen to quickly grab something to eat.

 

He opened his refrigerator and noted that Kagami was right, he hardly had anything to eat anymore. Reminding himself to go shopping, he closed the fridge door and search in the cupboards for something to feed himself, only to find that he had some snack bars left. He side glanced at the wall clock above his refrigerator - it was 7:37am now. Sighing, he grabbed a snack bar and started to get ready to head to work. He already knew what Kagami would say if he found out, but he really didn't have much at his apartment right now; plus, it's not like he had a big appetite _anyway_ , so a snack bar would suffice.

 

Biting into the Alpen bar, he unhooked his black jacket from the door and slid his arms into it. Once he had buttoned up, he grabbed his keys from the table near the door and unlocked the door. After securing the lock, he headed downstairs, biting more of the Alpen bar.

 

As he walked to his workplace, his thoughts wandered to Akashi. His date with the red head was tomorrow and he was nervous, although you wouldn't be able to tell from his composed expression. He was surprised however, when Akashi actually accepted to his date. At that too at his home. At least he had assurance that Ayato would be accompanying them.

 

So consumed in his cloud of thoughts, he didn't even realise _when_ he arrived in front of the florist, which was surprisingly bustling with people to the point that a line had formed outside. They _never_ had these many customers before since Kuroko started working there, or even when Iori-san had opened her store.

 

He walked to the shop and successfully managed to get through the crowd. Now he knew why there were so many customers, mostly _female_ he noticed. Kise Ryouta. As he expected, he was attracting many customers. He noted that the blonde male was slightly flustered, and decided to head towards him.

 

"Kurokocchi! You're finally here!" Kise exclaimed, excited although flustered. "As soon, I turned the sign to 'Open', people came rushing in! I didn't expect so many at this hour of the day."

 

"It's because of Kise-kun." Kuroko simply stated as if that answered all of Kise's questions. Noticing the confused expression on the blonde, he shook his head and walked behind the counter.

 

"Welcome! What flowers would you like to purchase today?" Kuroko asked an auburn haired female, who had her eyes fixated on the blonde. Well, _all_ of the customers were but he didn't expect anything else. He did have a weak presence after all. So when Kuroko spoke, the auburn haired female was startled, finally recognising his presence.

 

"Ah, um, what are the most popular in your shop?" She enquired.

 

"The Azaleas and Begonias are quite popular right now." Kuroko replied.

 

"I'll have a bouquet with both of them in it, then." She replied, her hazel eyes still on Kise.

 

"Alright, I'll be with you in a few moments. Until I get them, Kise-kun will receive the payment. That will be ¥370." Seeing the panic on the blonde, he leaned closer. " _Relax_ , Kise-kun. Just take the payment and I will be right back." Kise nodded and turned back to the customer, putting on a smile. It took only a good two minutes before Kuroko was back at the counter with the bouquet of Azaleas and Begonias in his arms. He handed it over to the customer, who thanked him, a smile directed at him. He smiled back and bowed in thanks. When Kuroko straightened up, he turned to Kise.

 

"Just take the customers’ requests and I will handle the bouquets. This way, we'll be able to get things done quite quickly." Kuroko instructed the taller male, who nodded enthusiastically in response.

 

"Welcome! What would you like today?" Kise asked, a gleaming smile spreading across his face. All the females swooned at that.

 

"I'll have the Bluebells, please!" A black haired customer this time.

 

"Great choice! That'll be..." Kise checked the price book, searching for the Bluebells. "¥230, please!" He stated as he looked back at the customer. The black haired female happily handed the money over. It was only a few moments before Kuroko came back to the counter again with the bouquet in hand.

 

"Thank you! Enjoy your day!" Kise beamed, waving to the customer.

 

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

 

 

A knock resounded from outside of Akashi's room, before a man in a black suit entered.

 

"Seijuurou, breakfast is set at the table." he informed in a calm manner.

 

"Yes, Tanaka-san. Thank you. I will be there in a moment. Is Ayato awake?" Akashi asked, as he tried to fix his bed hair. To no avail though did any of his attempts to flatten his hair worked successfully. Sighing in annoyance, he decided he would do something about it after his shower.

 

"Yes, he's already at the table. Gracing a similar hairstyle, might I add." The grey haired male replied, chuckling lightly. Akashi laughed in response. "Should we head out now?" The older male asked.

 

"Yes." Akashi answered, walking towards the mahogany door. He followed behind the older male until he arrived at the dining table.

 

Just like the older male stated, Ayato was at the table, munching down on the pancakes in front of him. He chuckled as he noticed that he _did_ in fact have the same bed hair.

 

"Good morning daddy!" The smaller red head greeted. Akashi kissed Ayato on the forehead before seating down beside him.

 

"Good morning, Ayato. Did you sleep well?" The older red head asked. Ayato only nodded, a spoonful of pancakes in his mouth. "That's good, then."

 

As Tanaka-san placed a glass of orange juice beside his plate, Akashi remembered that he had a favour for him.

 

"Ah right. Tanaka-san, we will be having a guest tomorrow night. Can I request you to pick him up from his home?" Akashi asked.

 

"Of course. Inform me of the location, I will make sure to collect them." Tanaka-san replied. That's when the hetrochromatic male realised, he hadn't _received_ the location of Kuroko's place. He reminded himself that he will message the blue haired male later today about his home address.

 

"I will let you know tonight." Akashi said, before going back to eating.

 

"Kuroko-san is coming tomorrow right? Can we make rose pasta for him? Please? I'm sure he'll love it too! Hm? Can we?" Ayato excitedly enquired.

 

"If that's what Ayato wants, then we will." Akashi answered, laughing a little at the enthusiasm radiating from the younger male.

 

"Very well." The older male bowed, an amused smile on his face. "Also, Ayato-kun, it's almost time for you to head for school."

 

"Yes! ~ I'll get ready now." The younger red head said, getting off the chair and walking towards his room to have a shower.

 

"Get ready quickly, I'll be dropping you off today." Akashi called from his seat at the dining table.

 

"Really? Yay!" Ayato beamed as he turned back at the other older male. Then, he hastily made his way to his bedroom. Within only a matter of ten minutes, Ayato rushed back out, his school bag swung on his back, his bed hair seemingly tamed.

 

"Seijuurou will be here in a moment. He just finished his shower." Tanaka-san informed, noticing the younger male looking around.

 

Just then, Akashi made his appearance. His hair tamed as well, and wearing a black suit with a silk red tie around his white shirt collar. Akashi smiled as he walked to his son. "Shall we go then?" He asked.

 

"Yes!" Ayato wrapped his small hand around Akashi's hand and they both exited the house, after bidding goodbye to their butler.

 

As they walked to the car, Ayato turned to the older male. "Daddy, when Kuroko-san comes here? Can I show him around? Ah, also, I want to show him my drawings!"

 

"Sure. I'm sure he'll love that." Akashi agreed, amused at his son's enthusiasm. If anything, it seemed Ayato was more excited about Kuroko's visit than _he_ was, and he had only met the bluenette once. He guessed he just enjoyed having people over.

 

 

 

 

When Iori-san arrived, the crowd _hardly_ died down, there was still quite a long line of female customers waiting for their turn. She was right in agreeing to Kuroko's request to allow Kise to work at her shop. He was pulling in so many customers, more than she and Kuroko had managed ever since the florist opened.

 

She walked towards her two employees, a smile plastered on her face. "I see the both of you are handling the store wonderfully. I bought in the Amaryllis; I'll be putting them at the back for now. We'll have them up for sale tomorrow." With that, she headed to the back room, with the Amaryllises in hand.

 

When she returned back to the front, it seemed the line had gotten _bigger_. She laughed inwardly as she commenced on helping Kise with the customers’ requests. "Why don't you go watch how Kuroko-kun makes the bouquets and help him out, Kise-kun? I'll take over from here." Kise nodded and went round to help Kuroko with the order of Camellias. "Welcome! What would you like today?"

 

 

 

 

It was only until it was 5:29pm that they bid the last customer adieu and started closing down. Iori-san flipped the 'Open' sign so that it displayed 'Closed' from the outside and went back to Kuroko and Kise, who was beaming widely.

 

"Wow, I never thought we'd get so many customers in one day! I'm exhausted!" The blonde male exclaimed, grinning.

 

"It's because we have Kise-kun. Kise-kun is very handsome, that's why we had so many female customers." Kuroko repeated, deadpanned.

 

"You're right, Kuroko-kun. But, I hope you did enjoy your first day." The brown haired female said, an enquiring tone hinted in her voice.

 

"I enjoyed it very much, Iori-san! I still have a lot to learn but, please take care of me!" The blonde said bowing a full right angle again.

 

"Take care of me, too." The older female replied, chuckling. "Now then, you and Kuroko-kun are dismissed for today. I'll take care of closing up." She told them, looking from one to the other male.

 

"Take care on your way home, Iori-san." Kuroko said, bowing before heading to collect his jacket from the back room, Kise following close behind.

 

"Ne, Kurokocchi..." The blonde male started as they started getting ready. "Can I have your number?" He spoke again as he noticed the bluenette's raised eyebrows. "You know, just in case! Plus, now we'll see each other almost _every day_." He stressed.

 

"You can always ask Iori-san about it." Kuroko remarked. Which _was_ true, he could just ask Iori-san since she was the owner of the shop and therefore knew more about flowers. But that's not exactly _why_ he's asking the bluenette, but the bluenette doesn't need to know that - yet. Nonetheless, Kuroko just shrugged and took out his smartphone, reciting his number to the blonde.

 

"Thank you, Kurokocchi! Should we head out now?" Kise suggested, to which Kuroko only nodded. They both exited the shop from the back, walking side by side.

 

The walk home was mostly passed through silence, although Kise occasionally asked about Kuroko, what his favourite colour was, his hobbies, among other questions. The bluenette had never had someone ask him so much about himself, especially when they only knew each for less than two days. Even Kagami didn't inquire as much as Kise was doing when they first met each other. He guessed that this was just in the blonde's nature, having the desire to know all about people and wanting to befriend everyone.

 

However, he guessed this was what made the blonde likeable, although he could come off as _slightly_ annoying to some. Kuroko didn't particularly mind, since Kise was only trying to be friendly, albeit in his _own_ way.

 

Before Kise could ask further questions, Kuroko realised that they had reached in front of his apartment building. Seeing that the bluenette had halted, Kise looked at the building they were in front of.

 

"Is this where you live, Kurokocchi?" Kuroko nodded. "Ah, then I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight! ~" Kise beamed, waving goodbye.

 

"Bye, Kise-kun. Be careful on your way home." Kuroko said in response, waving back. He then headed upstairs to his apartment.

 

Unlocking the door, he placed the keys on the side table and hung his jacket on the door hook. Just then, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached inside his trousers pocket and unlocked his phone, only to have another text pop up.

 

Akashi's name was flashing right in front of him. He clicked the message so he could read it all.

 

 

 

_Hello, Kuroko-kun. I'm just messaging to ask you of your house address?_

_Akashi. S_

 

 

That's right! He was supposed to message the red head his location, it completely slipped out of his mind. He quickly typed a reply, stating his address and clicked Send.

 

The other message he got was from Kagami. He clicked on their chat and read the message.

 

 

 

_What do you want for dinner? :)_

_Kagami._

 

 

After quickly typing in a reply saying, ' _anything is fine_ ', he removed his shoes and entered further into his apartment. He decided to watch television and wait for Kagami. He flicked through various channels until he settled on the sports channel; it was playing the highlights of this morning's basketball game between Akita and Kyoto. Just then, he phone flashed again, notifying him of another message.

 

 

 

_Thank you. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night. ^^_

_Akashi. S_

 

 

 

He chuckled at the use of an emoticon, he found it _cute_.

 

 

 

_It's alright. I am looking forward to seeing the both of you as well. :)_

_Kuroko._

 

 

 

He knew the reply was rather bland, but he really couldn't think of anything else to say. This will just have to suffice, he thought and clicked Send again.

 

That's when he heard a knock on the door. He locked his phone and placed it on the sofa before heading to unlock the door.

 

 

"Sorry, Kuroko. I left the keys you gave me at home. I bought chicken, and vanilla milkshake for you." Kagami stated as he entered the apartment. Kuroko only smiled and shut the door behind him before heading back to the living room to eat.

 

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

 

 

Akashi chuckled as he read Kuroko's reply. His message was pretty much the same as his, but the fond smile on his face never wiped of his face at reading the message nonetheless.

 

In less than 24 hours, they will meet again, and truthfully, Akashi hadn't felt this anxious since a rather long time. He hoped things worked out well at the dinner. This would be his first date in almost _six_ years, even if Ayato was going to be present with the pair of them.

 

"Daddy, Tanaka-san said dinner is ready." Ayato said, standing outside his room.

 

"Is he? I'll be right there then." He said, the smile still gracing his face before getting up from his work desk and following Ayato, putting his thoughts aside.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this is going to be a slow build fic, kinda, sorta, idk  
> also, i changed the kise ship because still not enough kagakise :))))

It was finally time to close down. All day Kuroko had been thinking about the date with Akashi, he was nervous. He didn't think he'd have a date this quick, and _he_ was the one who had suggested it. They hardly knew each other yet and he had asked the red head out on a date. What was he thinking?

 

He was nervous, but excited all the same.

 

"...roko-kun. Kuroko-kun!" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the voice that called him.

 

"Ah, sorry, what is it?" He asked. He realised he’d been spacing out a bit too much today.

 

"What is up with you today, huh? You've been fidgeting all day. Why do you seem so nervous?" Iori-san inquired, eyebrow raised in question.

 

"I apologise. It's just, um - I have a date." Kuroko answered, eyes on the floor and cheeks flushing. God, when did he become like this? He was acting like a teenage girl, getting all anxious over her first date. But this really _was_ his first date, which wasn't exactly his fault. He just never had the time to have any sort of romantic relationship. Or rather, he'd never thought about being in one. Well, until now. Probably.

 

"A date?! With who?" She began, before a light bulb flashed in her head. "Is it, by any chance, with Akashi-kun?" The older asked smirking.

 

"Yes..." The bluenette replied, a small smile gracing his face. Was he that obvious?

 

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, dear! I wish you all the best with it!" She beamed excitedly, pulling the younger into an embrace. Kuroko returned it happily.

 

"Congrats, Kurokocchi! I hope you have an amazing date!" Kise grinned, as the other two broke away from the hug.

 

"Thank you, Kise-kun, Iori-san." Kuroko bowed.

 

"Well, I think we should start leaving now. I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye, my dears!" With that, the elder exited the shop, waving goodbye one last time.

 

Kuroko removed his apron and hung it over on the wall before he grabbed his belongings and slipped on his jacket. Kise followed suit, putting on his jacket, beaming at Kuroko again.

 

"Let's go!" The duo exited the shop, Kuroko locking the front door and slipping the keys in his right pocket before turning to walk home.

 

The walk home was…quieter than Kuroko had thought it would have be. What with the blonde next to him always striking up conversation with him. Today though, something felt _different_? It was like he was trying to keep a distance between the two of them. Why though, he couldn't exactly pinpoint, but he brushed the thought aside for now. It was probably nothing, he thought. He didn't want to bother the blonde. After all, it could be something personal.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that they were now at Kuroko's apartment.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurokocchi. Bye bye!" Kise smiled, waving as he walked ahead. Kuroko returned the gesture before heading up to his apartment.

 

When he reached to his front door, he noticed Kagami waiting outside with a plastic bag filled with various items in hand.

 

"Kagami-kun, why are you waiting outside? Don't you have your keys with you?" The bluenette asked, knowing the taller male's tendency to misplace his keys _too_ often.

 

"Ah, yeah, about that, I," he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing, "I sorta left them inside when I went out to the store." He explained with a sheepish smile. Kuroko shook his head as he fished out his door keys and unlocked the door.

 

"Of course you did." He remarked, laughing lightly.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked, raising his brows in amusement, placing the plastic bag on the kitchen counter.

 

"Nothing. It's just, you forget or misplace your keys too often." The bluenette said in a matter of fact tone, repeating what was on his mind.

 

"It can happen to anyone," the taller male scoffed. "Anyway, but who was that guy with you?" He asked, curiosity dripping from his tone.

 

"Oh, that was Kise-kun. He was the new employee I told you about." Kuroko stated. "Why?"

 

"Nothing, it's just...I feel like I've seen him before." The redhead brushed it aside, shaking his head. Kagami felt that the blonde was definitely familiar to him. But he couldn't remember.

 

"I see..." Kuroko trailed off, confused.

 

"Anyway! Don't you have a date to get ready for?" The redhead asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He pushed the shorter male towards his bedroom.

 

Kuroko closed the door behind him and went to browse his wardrobe. He grabbed a t-shirt with light blue and white stripes and a pair of blue jeans. He also pulled out his yellow hooded jumper and placed it beside the t-shirt and jeans. He hoped they would be fine for a first date and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

Exactly five minutes later, he stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist. Hearing the vibration of his phone, he picked it up from where it was on the bed and unlocked it to see that he had a message. As the name _Akashi-kun_ displayed on his screen, he was suddenly overcome with nerves. He clicked on the message, anticipating what the redhead had to say. Only to feel the corners of his lips turn down.

 

 

 

_I apologise but we will have to cancel our dinner. An urgent matter came up and unfortunately, I have to attend to it. I know this is all last minute and I'm really sorry._

_I hope you understand._

_Akashi. S_

 

 

 

He could tell that the redhead was genuinely sorry for cancelling, but he still felt disappointed. Disappointed that he couldn't meet Akashi or Ayato again. But maybe, this was for the best? Maybe they could start by being friends first. After all, he did believe he'd rushed into asking Akashi out when they hardly _knew_ each other. Friends sounded like a start. He smiled faintly as he typed in a reply and pressed Send.

 

He bunched up the clothes on his bed and stored them back in the wardrobe. He pulled out his sleep wear, a plain white shirt and black track bottoms before going back to the living room, where Kagami appeared to be making something. Noticing Kuroko's arrival, he turned around.

 

"You're not seriously thinking to go in _that_ , are you?" Kagami said pointedly.

 

"No, I'm not. The dinner got cancelled." Kuroko replied, a small frown on his face. He was trying for smile, but he guessed he failed.

 

"What? Why?" Kagami asked in disbelief.

 

"Something urgent came up from his workplace so he had to go." The bluenette explained.

 

"Oh. I see," he said, rubbing the back of his neck again, a frown plastered on his face now, "You're okay though?"

 

"Yes, don't worry. I was too hasty anyway," Kagami stayed silent, knowing the shorter male would continue, "I mean, we should first get to know each other better, don't you think so?" Kuroko asked, hopeful.

 

"Right! Right, you should. That would be a good start. There's no need to rush." The redhead grinned. Kuroko couldn't help but smile himself, even if the taller male had repeated what he had just said. He felt reassured now. Kagami was always strangely _good_ at reassuring him whenever he felt unsure of his decisions. It was times like these that he was thankful towards his best friend.

 

_Friends it is._

 

 ✄-✄-✄

 

 

Akashi had had everything set. The dinner was at the table, three plates filled with pasta just waiting to eaten. Ayato was sitting on his seat, excitedly swinging his feet under the table, fork in hand.

 

That was when he received the call. Midorima inform him about how there were going to be some problems with the construction of the new hotel his company was planning to start in less than two weeks’ time now.

 

He sighed and assured the green haired male that he was on his way before disconnecting the call. As disappointed as he was to have his date postponed, he texted the bluenette.

 

Once he was happy (well, as happy as he _could_ be having to cancel his date with Kuroko) with what he typed in, he sent it. Hoping that the bluenette would understand.

 

Sliding his phone back into his trousers pocket, he turned to his son who looked at him with a frown. How many times has it been now that _he_ had caused that frown on his son's face?

 

"I'm sorry, Ayato. But daddy has to go. We'll have dinner with Kuroko-kun another time, alright?" Akashi suggested, placing his hand on the smaller redhead.

 

"Promise?" Ayato asked, looking to him with hopeful eyes. He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

 

"Promise." He affirmed. "Now, why don't you finish your dinner and then head to bed?" The younger male nodded, commencing on eating. He kissed his son on the head before grabbing his briefcase from the living room and stepping out of household.

 

When he got into his car, he felt a vibration in his pocket but decided that once he was done sorting out whatever the issue was, then he would check. He just hoped it was nothing large of a problem. With thoughts of finishing this quickly, he turned the ignition on and started the car.

 

 

When he had finally finished, it was almost 9 o'clock. It had taken more than an hour to negotiate with the contractors. But he'd managed it, with the help of Midorima.

 

That's when he remembered about the message. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it to see that it was a message from Kuroko.

 

 

 

_I understand. No need for apologies. I was a little hasty when I asked you anyway, so if it's alright if we start as friends first?_

_Kuroko. T_

 

 

 

He smiled as he read the content. He could do that. If anything, he _wanted_ to know more about the bluenette too, so starting off as friends was a great idea to him. He typed in a reply before starting the car to drive back home.

 

 

 

_Yes, I'd like that very much. Friends it is. ^^_

_Akashi. S_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dksjfjksdlf i know this is really late, but i haven't had the motivation to do anything, let alone write ;___; but i'm trying my best, so I please bear with me


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He couldn't even see the male's face but knowing that he's being watched made him anxious for some reason."

"Congrats, Kurokocchi! I hope you have an amazing date!" Kise grinned, at least he tried his best to, as the other two broke away from the hug. Without even trying, he had gotten Kuroko taken away from him. 

 

"Thank you, Kise-kun, Iori-san." Kuroko bowed, smiling as he did so. He looked really happy, that much Kise could tell. Maybe, he never even _had_ a chance since the beginning. 

 

"Well, I think we should start leaving now. I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye, my dears!" With that, the elder exited the shop, waving goodbye one last time. Kise waved goodbye, before turning back to the bluenette.

 

Kuroko removed his apron and hung it over on the wall before he grabbed his belongings and slipped on his jacket. Kise followed suit, shaking off his thoughts, because he was _staring_ \- the last thing he wanted was to be caught - and put on his jacket. He beamed as he headed towards the shorter male.

 

"Let's go!" Kise exclaimed. They both exited the shop, Kuroko locking the front door and slipping the keys in his jacket pocket before turning to walk home.

 

The walk home was quiet. Quieter than it usually was, since he stayed silent through the entire journey to Kuroko's apartment building. He stole a glance at the bluenette next to him. He seemed like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. It wasn't possible that Kuroko figured out something was wrong with him...right? 

 

No, he couldn't possibly have found out that he liked Kuroko. He wasn't _that_ obvious, was he? 

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that they were now at Kuroko's apartment building. He looked up at the building, only to notice a red head looking down. He felt his whole body tense up because the red head was looking at _him_.

 

He turned away hastily, feeling his face burn up a little. He couldn't even _see_ the male's face but knowing that he's being watched made him anxious for some reason.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurokocchi. Bye bye!" Kise smiled, quickly waving as he walked away. Kuroko returned the gesture before Kise saw him heading inside the building. He speed walked further away until he was sure he was as far from the burning gaze as possible; which was when he turned the corner of the street. 

 

What was _that_? He had definitely been looking at Kise. But why? And why did it feel like he'd seen that red hair before? 

 

Shaking his head, he decided to put those thoughts aside and just get home. 

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

 

 

 

"Kagami-kun, why are you waiting outside? Don't you have your keys with you?" The bluenette asked. He turned his attention away from where the blonde male was turning a corner and looked at his best friend.

 

"Ah, yeah, about that, I," he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing, "I sorta left them inside when I went out to the store." He explained with a sheepish smile. He _hated_ that he had a tendency to misplace his keys. Kuroko shook his head as he fished out his door keys and unlocked the door.

 

"Of course you did." He remarked, laughing lightly. He could hear the sarcasm hinted in the bluenette's voice. 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked, raising his brows in amusement as he placed the plastic bag on the kitchen counter and commencing on pulling out all the items so he could start making dinner.

 

"Nothing. It's just, you forget or misplace your keys too often." The bluenette said in a matter of fact tone. He knew he did. He didn’t need to be reminded of it, he sighed.

 

"It can happen to anyone," the taller male scoffed, because it _could_. "Anyway, but who was that guy with you?" He asked. He just couldn't help but be curious because it felt like he'd seen the blonde hair somewhere before. Though he couldn't really remember yet from where he had.

 

"Oh, that was Kise-kun. He was the new employee I told you about." Kuroko stated. "Why?" Kise. _Kise_...he'd definitely heard that name from somewhere.

 

"Nothing, it's just...I feel like I've seen him before." He said, brushing the question aside, shaking his head. Kagami felt that the blonde was definitely familiar to him, he just couldn't remember it yet. Kise. He felt like this was going to bug him until he hadn’t had it figured out.

 

"I see..." Kuroko trailed off, confusion hinted in his voice. He decided not to ask further, because he was still confused himself. Once he knew where he'd seen the blonde, he'll confide in the bluenette. _Maybe_. He doesn't know yet. He'll see how things go. 

 

"Anyway! Don't you have a date to get ready for?" The redhead asked, wiggling his eyebrows in attempt to change the topic. He pushed the shorter male towards his bedroom. 

 

Once Kuroko closed the door behind him, he went back to the kitchen to begin making dinner for himself. 

 

It was a good seven minutes before Kagami heard the door open.

 

Noticing Kuroko's arrival, he turned around to find him wearing his sleep wear. 

 

"You're not seriously thinking to go in _that_ , are you?" Kagami said pointedly. He was pretty sure his best friend was going to dinner, not a friendly sleepover.

 

"No, I'm not. The dinner got cancelled." Kuroko replied, a small frown on his face. He was trying for smile, Kagami could tell, but he failed. Anyway, even if he _did_ try and conceal his disappointment, after knowing him for more than three years, he'd gotten better at knowing when the bluenette was happy and when he wasn't. And right now, he was definitely feeling upset.

 

"What? Why?" Kagami asked in disbelief. This was all so sudden. What happened?

 

"Something urgent came up from his workplace so he had to go." The bluenette explained, shrugging. Oh.

 

"Oh. I see," he said, rubbing the back of his neck again, a frown plastered on his face now, "You're okay though?" He knew how much Kuroko was looking forward to the dinner with Akashi.

 

"Yes, don't worry. I was too hasty anyway," Kagami stayed silent, knowing the shorter male would continue, "I mean, we should first get to know each other better, don't you think so?" Kuroko asked, he sounded hopeful.

 

"Right! Right, you should. That would be a good start. There's no need to rush." The redhead grinned. As long as Kuroko was fine with that. "Now why don't you sit down, and I'll bring dinner." He’d made more, just, you know, _in case_.

 

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." The shorter male said, grateful as he went to sit down on the sofa. Kagami poured the rest of the contents from the container into another plate and placed it back on the stove before grabbing the two plates.

 

 

 

 

 

"Good night, Kagami-kun." The bluenette said, opening the door to his bedroom. Kagami returned the gesture and closed the door his own room, slipping into the covers.

 

He stared at the ceiling, his mind going back to the blonde again. As much as he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd seen the male somewhere before. But _where_...where-

 

Wait. He remembered now!

 

If he correct, it was when he'd had attended the company party in June.

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

 

 _Kagami was late. Again. Okay, it wasn't like he_ meant _to be late, but somehow, things just end up that way for him almost all the time. But he had a good reason this time. Really. He just, had to complete his report that he kinda, sorta forgot was due in on that day? It can happen to anyone,_ really _._

_He swung his side bag around his shoulders and rushed out of the office building. Pulling out his phone, he checked if he had any messages. He didn't, except for a missed call from Furihata. It only took one ring for the other male to pick up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Furihata, where is the party at again?" He asked._

_"Just keep walking straight from the office until you see a flashing red and green sign. I'll wait outside for you, if you want." Kagami nodded, then realised that the other male couldn't_ see _that and informed him that he'll be there in a few minutes before cutting the call._

_It didn't take him long, he really_ did _just have to walk straight, and spotted Furihata waving at him._

_"Come on, everyone’s waiting for you." The brown haired male said, patting him on the back. Kagami followed behind as the shorter male walked ahead to their table, before he suddenly collided with another body. He stumbled back a little to gain ground and directed his attention to the person who he had bumped into._

_"I, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Kagami asked, setting his eyes on the person in front of him.  His eyes widened, realising that the male had_ tears _at the corners of his eyes as he looked back at Kagami. "O-Oi, you're, you're crying." He stuttered. The blonde's eyes widened, as if he hadn't realised that. He shut his eyes and pushed past him to exit the bar. Kagami blinked, turning to the blonde running out and then to his colleagues, who were looking at him just as confused._

_"Kise! Wait!" A voice called out. He turned to where the voice was coming from and watched a short black haired male run past him, calling the name again._

_‘What just happened?’ He asked himself. He shook his head, and walked to his friends, sitting himself down next to the empty space between Kiyoshi and Furihata._

_"What happened there?" Furihata asked. He shook his head, not knowing what happened himself. Except that the blonde was crying and looked really hurt when they made brief eye contact. He hoped he was alright-_

_Wait. Why would he care? It's not like he_ knew _the blonde._

_But even with that, he couldn't help but think about the blonde -_ Kise _. Somehow, it made him angry at whatever, or_ whoever _had made him cry like that. And it made him even more irritated that despite not knowing the blonde, he wanted to stop him from crying. Though it's too late now since he was already home._

_Should he have done something? Was the short male running to the blonde the reason for his tears?_

_Okay, no. He needed to stop thinking about him. He was just a_ stranger _. It wasn't any of his business. He didn't have any right to interfere._

 

 

✄-✄-✄

 

 

And even now, he had no right. He still didn't know who the blonde was, except that his name was Kise and someone who worked alongside Kuroko at the florist. 

 

He had really believed that he had forgotten about the blonde though. Yet, here he was, still letting his mind wander to him. He snorted. As if the blonde would remember him from months ago after only _one_ encounter. 

 

But then, why _had_ he remembered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a quicker update for once whoo! \\(^o^)/ so, i thought i should put in Kise and Kagami's story in now. was it cliche? haha most of the things i wrote are probably cliche i guess :P hope you're all liking it so far ;w; thank you for all the kudos!! sdkfsdklf


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue Aomine Daiki's dramatic, sort of, entrance.

Kise hummed a peppy tune as he watered the lilies. It was sort of a slow day for them today; they'd only had five customers. He didn't particularly mind though, he welcomed it. The last week had been so busy that he needed this well-deserved break. His body was still aching a little from moving around so much with orders and customers at the store. 

 

 

He heard the front door open just then, and then a minute later, Kuroko called him out to the counter with the requested bouquet. Placing the watering can down, he happily gathered the pink roses into the plastic, wrapping a string around the wrap to keep them bound together. He skipped to the bluenette only to halt and drop the bouquet when he noticed the customer.

 

 

What was he doing here? - No. Why was he _here_? Kise had just began to forget about what happened, so why. Why did he have to remind him of it again? 

 

 

_Calm down, Kise. Control your emotions. You're not weak. Calm down._

 

 

He flashed a smile at the customer, and picked up the bouquet, dusting off any dirt that was on the wrap. 

 

 

"Sorry, Kurokocchi! I don't know what happened. I'll bring a new bouquet." He suggested, beaming at the shorter male. He turned around and was about to get them when his name was called.

 

 

"Kise, wait!" The deep voice called out. That deep voice that he used to _love_. That deep voice that always made him feel _safe_ , like nothing could go wrong if he was there. That deep voice that he _blindly_ trusted. But not today. Not...anymore. That same voice had betrayed him, _lied_ to him that he loved him. He hated that voice. Yet...it still had the power to stop him - he _still_ had that power. 

 

 

He didn't turn around, he just stayed still in his place. He realized that he was shaking, but those were the least of his worries.

 

 

"I - I'm sorry. But, I swear, I never wanted you to get hurt. Please, believe me, it wasn - wasn't my fault. She mixed something in my drink." Kise closed his eyes tightly. He was _not_ weak. He refused to believe Aomine. His fingers clenched into fist, and turned around. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, but you must've gotten the wrong person. I don't know who you are, sir." Kise smiled, scratching the back of his head in attempt to look oblivious. He then turned to Kuroko who was looking at him with a confused expression. "I'm gonna be at the back. Here are the flowers," he said, deciding to just leave the bouquet as it was and handed them over before turning on his heel in the direction of the back room.

 

 

When he was finally at the back, he heard the front door open and close again. He let out a breath he'd absentmindedly held in and picked up the watering can. He was gone. Aomine was gone. Everything would be fine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He left before he could be questioned. He just knew that Kuroko would ask about what happened with Aomine. It would only bring back memories he didn't want to remember. He clenched his fists.

 

 

So lost in thought, he continued to walk ahead when he collided with something. He stumbled back until a pair of strong hands pulled him forward, steadying him. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was-," Kise looked up at the familiarity of the voice. It was _him_. The redhead again. And his eyes were widened. "You're crying again..." He stated.

 

 

Again? What did he mean again? He doesn't remember meeting-

 

 

Oh. _Wait_. Now he remembered where he'd seen the red haired male. It was months ago, when he ran out of the Kurakura because of - you know what. That doesn't matter anymore. He needed to get home, _now_. Before he did something stupid, like _break down_ in front of the taller male.

 

 

"I - I have to go." He tried to loosen out of the strong grasp but it was difficult. 

 

 

"Hey, it's okay!" The redhead released his grip on his shoulders, putting his hands up in defence. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously. That was it. He was going to break. He was going break in front of this stranger, because he was so _pathetic_. He could feel the sobs coming.

 

 

Why couldn't he contain them? He had done so for months, so why was it that he couldn't stop them _now_? Why...

 

 

 

 

 ✄-✄-✄

 

 

 

 

 

His body moved on its own accord when his arms coiled around the blonde. He was not good at this. He'd never really had to deal with someone crying so he didn't really know what the right thing to do was, and what the wrong was. Unconsciously, he placed his right hand on the blonde's head and patted gently, praying to god that this would stop the crying. 

 

 

He'd like to think it comforted the blonde, if the grip on his shirt was anything to go by. 

 

 

"Kise-kun?" A familiar voice called from right in front of him. Kagami looked up, his body frozen as he locked eyes with Kuroko. "Kagami-kun, what happened? Is everything alright?" The shorter male asked, concern hinted in his voice.

 

 

Kagami was pushed back slightly as Kise escaped from his hold. The fact that he felt disappointed at the loss of warmth _confused_ him.

 

 

"Kurokocchi! Y-yeah, everything," Kise hastily wiped his tears, laughing anxiously, "everything's fine!" _He_ didn't believe any word of that, and he was sure neither did Kuroko or Kise himself. 

 

 

"Kise-kun, you're not alright," Kuroko pointed out, "why don't you come in our apartment for a little while?" 

 

 

"No! No, it's fine. I don't want to intrude..." He trailed off, looking at the ground, fidgeting with his fingers. _Cute_. 

 

 

Wait, _no_ nononono. What was he saying? _Stop thinking about it, Kagami!_  

 

 

"You won't be. Please, I insist." Kuroko said, smiling faintly. Kise looked hesitant for a second, but he nodded. Kuroko gestured ahead of him as he led Kise to their apartment. He followed closely behind with the grocery bag in his hand. 

 

 

Once he stepped inside, he closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen counter to place the bag down. He turned around, taking a glance at Kuroko as he seated Kise down on the sofa. Kuroko looked up to him, a questioning expression on his face.

 

 

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" The bluenette asked.

 

 

"Nothing! It's nothing." Kagami replied too quickly as he turned back to start cooking dinner. He was going to make enough for three people this time. Just in case the blonde stayed longer. 

 

 

 

 ✄-✄-✄

 

 

 

 

"Kurokocchi, it's really noth-" Kise started. He really didn't want to talk about it, even though he knew Kuroko was only concerned. 

 

 

"Kise-kun, it's okay," Kuroko replied, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I will not force you. Just know that, you can confide in me whenever." He assured, placing his hand on Kise's shoulder. He smiled in return. Even though they'd only know each other for a week, he was thankful to the bluenette for worrying about him.

 

 

"Thank you, Kurokocchi," Kise said, smiling. "I promise I'll tell you. Just...today might not be the day..." He trailed off, looking down.

 

 

"It's alright. Tell me when you feel so." The bluenette reassured. 

 

 

"Dinner is served." Kise turned to his side to see Kagami placing three plates on the coffee table. Baffled, he turned to Kuroko. "It's for you." Kagami added. Kise turned his attention back to the red head and felt his face burning up. Was it always this hot inside? 

 

 

"You didn't have to! I was just going to leave." Kise shook his head in denial. 

 

 

"Kise-kun, it's okay. Have some. You won't regret it. Kagami-kun's food is delicious." Kuroko persisted. 

 

 

"You're exaggerating, Kuroko. But, please have some." The red head urged as he settled down on the armchair next to them with his own plate of food in hand. 

 

 

"I'll try some then..." He said, bringing the plate to his lap. He had to admit, it _did_ look good. He picked a spoonful and placed it on his mouth. His eyes lit up as he swallowed. "Wow! This _is_ really good!" He beamed as he consumed more of the meal. 

 

 

"Thank you," Kagami said, chuckling nervously. And was he _blushing_? Kise turned away to look at Kuroko. 

 

 

"Thank you, Kurokocchi. I'll take my leave now though. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kise said, standing up and heading to the door. 

 

 

"No need to thank me. See you tomorrow. Be careful on your way home, Kise-kun." Kuroko answered, smiling as he waved goodbye. He glanced at the red head behind the bluenette.

 

 

"Urm, thank you for dinner. It was really great." He said, bowing. "Bye bye." Turning on his heel he descended the stairs and exited the building. He looked up and was surprised when he saw the red head looking straight at him. Why was he looking at him? He flipped around, feeling his heart beating fast. What was wrong with him?

 

 

Shaking his thoughts aside, he started walking to his home, only to be pulled back by a hand.

 

 

"Kise!" He looked up to meet _those_ blue eyes he thought he wouldn't see again. _Ever_. He looked away, all those painful memories flooding back to him. 

 

 

"What are you doing here?" He said through gritted teeth, as he tried to loosen the grip around his arm. But to no avail.

 

 

"We need to talk." Aomine stated.

 

 

"There's nothing to talk about. Now, let me go." Kise said, refusing to look at the tanned male. He struggled as he attempted to escape from the strong grip. 

 

 

"Kise, please. I was drugged by her. You have to believe me!" Aomine pleaded. But he was not going to forgive him. 

 

 

"Let me _go_. You're hurting me, Aominecchi." He twisted his arm to get out of the grasp. 

 

 

"Sorry." Aomine released his grip quickly, a frown plastered on his face. Kise held his arm closely to his chest, soothing the pain. 

 

 

"Can you just leave me?" Kise pleaded, pained expression on his face. 

 

 

"Kise-" 

 

 

"He said he wants to be left alone." A rough voice interrupted from behind them. He turned around. His eyes widened because it was Kagami. He seemed to be panting. Did he just _run_ down here? 

 

 

"That's none of _your_ business," Aomine snapped back. "Who are you anyway?"

 

 

"I'm his friend." Kagami replied, and pulled Kise behind him. He just looked at the red head, his eyes never leaving his back. 

 

 

"Then act like one. This is between me and Kise. So _back off_." Aomine bit back, moving forward to pull Kise back to him. He was stopped again. 

 

 

"He said he doesn't want to talk. So why don't you respect his decision and _back off_?” Kagami answered, and that was when Kise noticed his clenched fists. He looked up at the red head in surprise again. Why was _he_ getting so angry? Aomine moved forward, Kagami did the same. He should do something.

 

 

"Stop!" Kise exclaimed, coming to stand between the two males. He pushed them both away from each other and looked at Kagami, then at Aomine. "I think it's best if you left for now, Aominecchi." He frowned.

 

 

"But, Kise-" 

 

 

"Please?" He begged. Aomine ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

 

 

"Alright. But please, think about what I said. I know you still can't forgive me, but I need you to know what really happened that night." The blue haired male reasoned. With that, he turned on his heel and walked away.

 

 

Kise didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could still trust Aomine and meet up with him again. 

 

 

"You okay?" Kagami asked, frowning. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to come in between you. I just saw you struggling against him and rushed out here." He explained, scratching the back of his head again. Kise felt his heart skip a beat. What was _that_?

 

 

"I'm fine, Kagamicchi. Thanks for trying to help." His breath hitched in his throat as he realized what he'd just called the red head. He flushed, embarrassed. "Urm, I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" He quickly added, laughing nervously. 

 

 

"I don't mind." He said, smiling widely. His heart was beating fast again. Okay, he was getting uncomfortable. 

 

 

"I'm - I'm gonna head home now. Thanks again. B-bye." Kise stuttered. Great, now he couldn't even _speak_ properly. Something was wrong with him. He speed walked away from the red head, a hand placed on his heart, because he was acting _strange_. And it was only when he would be around Kagami.

 

 

_Why was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving my story so many kudos! I love you all >3


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Akashi and Kuroko :)

It had already been a week – more than a week – since Akashi has cancelled out on his dinner with the bluenette. He felt guilty. He didn’t care that he’d only meet him a few times, Kuroko Tetsuya has already entered his life, and there was no way he’ll disappear from the redhead’s mind now. Something about the blue haired male intrigued him, although he could pinpoint what exactly it was that pulled him towards him. He just wanted to find a way to apologise to Kuroko and maybe just start off as friends.

 

“But how? What should I do?” he muttered to himself. He was currently still inside his office, drowning in paperwork, on a _Saturday_ – well, he should be, but he couldn’t seem to focus.

 

The knock resounding from the other side of the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He called the person inside, and watched as Midorima walked inside, with more paperwork in his hand. When will this end? He pleaded to no one in particular.

 

“What is it, Shintarou? _Another_ file you need me to sign?” he sighed exasperatedly. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t really mind doing paperwork. It was just that, there was a limit to how much he could do in a day – and this was it.

 

“You seem tired,” the green haired male noted.

 

“That’s because I _am_. The paperwork for this project is taking rather long to finish.” He remarked, rubbing his neck to soothe the ache that was starting to appear from hunching over files so much.

 

“Well, this is our largest project, so it’s a given, there are lot factors that we need to consider,” Midorima argued in a matter-of-fact tone, pushing his glasses up with his bandaged fingers like he always did.

 

“Is this the last one?” the redhead questioned. He really just wanted to go home now really. It was a _Saturday_ , for crying out loud. He was losing valuable time that he could spend with Ayato. How long had it been since they’ve gone out now? The sense of guilt only increased as he thought about his son. He’d been neglecting the younger too often than not, and he hated it. He hated turning down his son’s offer to spend even a little time with him. Work always found its way to prevent him. He just wished there was some way he could find the time to spend time with Ayato and still manage his increasing workload.

 

“Akashi,” he looked up at the green haired male.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” he asked, biting back a curse for becoming distracted.

 

“This is the last one, this is to guarantee the health and safety of the workers,” Midorima handed over the clear filed over the redhead, who scanned through the contents. It was all the same, but a necessary procedure. He quickly signed his initials at the bottom and hand the file back to Midorima. “Then, I’ll take my leave.” He bowed and walked back to exit.

 

He glanced at his wristwatch and noted that it was already 2 o’clock. Determined to complete everything, he hunched over the half completed paperwork and let his hands work away.

 

 

 ✄-✄-✄

 

 

“Kurokocchi, where should I put these Cin-Sanq-Cinqu-ah! Just where do I place these?” Kuroko laughed at the blonde’s frustration at failing to pronounce the name.

 

“It’s called _cinquefoil_ , Kise-kun. And you can just place the at the top shelf of the display,” the bluenette instructed the taller male. Kise nodded and reached out to position the yellow flowers above the _anthurium_.

 

“Why can’t they just call it a buttercup, it looks like one anyway,” Kise grunted in annoyance. He didn’t understand why there had to be such complicated names for so many flowers.

 

“Because this is a buttercup,” he remarked, holding out a buttercup in his palm as he showed it to the blonde.

 

“They’re the same,” the blonde stated, deadpan.

 

“They’re different, Kise-kun. They have different meanings behind them,” Kuroko argued. “A buttercup means childishness, and a cinquefoil means beloved child.”

 

“They practically mean the same thing, Kurokocchi,” the blonde whined, though a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“They’re different,” Kuroko persisted.

 

“Why are we arguing about flowers?” the blonde asked, chuckling, finding the situation ridiculous.

 

“They’re different,” he repeated.

 

“Okay, alright, if Kurokocchi believes that they’re different, then they _must_ be different,” Kise agreed, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t believe they’re different, I know, Kise-kun,” he could even go on to explain further if the blonde didn’t trust his words. He’d researched about the two flowers and was certain.

 

“Alright! I believe you, Kurokocchi,” the blonde surrendered, not wanting to continue further, because wow, the blue haired male could get quite defensive when it came to flowers. It was funny to be honest; it was just a _flower_. Though he guessed he couldn’t really comment on it since he didn’t know much about the shorter male anyway. This had probably been the first time he’d seen the bluenette so defensive about something, or show more emotion, though he still somehow managed it with an almost blank expression.

 

“Good,” with that, he returned to the cashier, deciding to count the money inside. And just in time; the ring of the bell alerted them of a new customer. “Hello. What would you like today?” He enquired without looking up.

 

“How about that dinner we never got the chance to have?” A familiar voice suggested. Kuroko’s head snapped up to meet the heterochromatic eyes of Akashi Seijuurou. The redhead smiled apologetically.

 

“Akashi-san,” was all he could breathe out. He hadn’t seen the redhead for how long now? More than week, probably. He kind of missed him, though he wouldn’t admit it aloud. He noticed there were fainted dark circles under his eyes now, immediately causing him to frown. Had he been not sleeping well?

 

“I apologise for cancelling again,” the redhead stated, holding out a yellow rose to him. “I realised I slightly rushed into things, so I thought we could start as friends? If that’s alright with you,” he finished, smiling faintly. Kuroko’s eyes widened as he looked at the male in front of him. He smiled back, feeling his face flush as he took the rose. Did he know floriography?

 

“I’d like that,” he simply answered back. That what he’d been wanting to ask from the heterochromatic male but he’d never been good at being social so he never really tried to contact him about it. But he was glad.

 

“I’m pleased to hear that. But, I still want to invite you to dinner,” Kuroko could sense the tone of question at the end of the sentence. He couldn’t find it in himself to refuse, so he nodded. Although the idea of dinner sounded a lot like a date, he was going to choose to dismiss the thought for the moment, because he wanted to know more about Akashi Seijuurou. And maybe this dinner was just the answer.

 

When only silence filled the small florist, he turned his attention back to Akashi. Confused, he tilted his head in question. Did he want to ask him something else?

 

“This is awfully abrupt, but, do you want to have dinner with myself and Ayato, tonight?” Akashi asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Tonight?” he asked, because this was sudden.

 

“Yes, it’s alright if you refuse, I’d understand, but it’s just that I’ll be quite preoccupied with the company project and I won’t be able to see you for at least 1-2 more weeks,” he explained, noticing the raised eyebrow Kuroko directed at him.

 

 _See you_.

 

Akashi wanted to see him? He couldn’t help but burn up hearing that come out from the redhead’s lips. Had he even realised what he’d said just now?

 

“Ah, wait. I mean-,” he guessed Akashi realised.

 

“Alright,” he answered, chuckling lightly at the slightly flustered redhead. He didn’t think he was the type to get flustered. There were more to Akashi than he knew. And he wanted to know. He wondered what other sides Akashi had to him.

 

Maybe he’d find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it, I felt a little inspiration rush to me, so here it is. We're making some progress xD  
> Also, thank you for all the kudos, wow, i really didn't expect this story to do so well ;w; really luv u guys <3  
> Any typos/errors, im sorry ;;


End file.
